A little bit Different
by Totalt
Summary: Hally Rowe börjar Hogwarts i trions klass när de går deras andra år. Hur hanterar hon de spännande händelserna som väntar henne under åren?
1. Varmt välkommnande

**Kapitel 1: Varmt Välkommnande**

Hally satt ensam i en kupé. Hon kollar ut genom fönstret när de åkte igenom en tunnel. I fönstret ser hon sitt egna bleka ansikte titta tillbaka på henne. Hon suckar och drar på sig sin hogwartsklädnad medan det fortfarande är mörkt. Hon tar fram en bok med ett lås på. Pillar på halsbandet hon har runt halsen och lägger undan boken. Kupédörren öppnas och in kikar en tjej.

- Kan jag få sitta här?

Hally nickar nästan osynligt. Flickan sätter sig mittemot henne och tittar på henne.

- Är du ny här?

Hally nickar igen lite synligare den här gången.

- Så du är förstaårselev?

Nu skakar hon på huvudet häftigt. Flickan kollar oförstående på Hally.

- Jag gick på Beauxbatons förut. Så jag ska börja andra året här.

- Då kommer vi att gå i samma årskurs. Flickan log. Jag heter Hermione Granger.

- Hally, presenterade sig Hally. Får jag fråga varför du inte sitter med dina kompisar?

- De är inte på tåget, tror jag. Hermione suckade. Med dem vet man aldrig.

Tystnaden spred sig i kupén.

- Vad vet du om Hogwarts då? Hermione bröt tystnaden.

- Inte mycket. Bara att det finns fyra elevhem och att jag ska bli sorterad in i ett av dem. Vilket elevhem är du i?

- Gryffindor. Hon pekade på sitt märke på bröstet.

Godisvagnen kom förbi och tanten frågade ifall de skulle ha något. Hally skakade på huvudet. Hermione köpte några pumpapastejer och kollade oroligt på Hally.

- Du vet väl om att det inte blir någon mat förens till middag?

- Har inga pengar, svarade Hally ointresserat.

Hermione räckte fram en pumpapastej och Hally kollade på henne. Hermione väntade envist till Hally tog pastejen. När hon kände lukten kurrade hennes mage högt och hon log tacksamt mot Hermione.

- Varför har du bytt till Hogwarts om jag får fråga?

- För att jag blev utslängd från Beauxbatons. De upptäckte, när vi gjorde en uppgift om våra släktträd, att jag varken var fransk eller häxa. Man skulle åtminstone vara fransk eller en häxa för att få gå på den skolan. Jag var bara väldigt bra på att prata franska. Vi var i frankrike på semester, men det fattade inte dem.

- Så du är mugglarfödd?

Hally nickade.

- Det är jag med.

Hermione berättade lite om elevhemmen och om hur hennes första år hade varit när två orangehåriga pojkar stack in huvudet.

- Hej Hermione, sa de i kör.

- Hej George, hej Fred.

- Du råkar inte ha sett vår odräglige bror?

- Vem av dem?

- Prefekten, flinade den ena medan den andra tittar intresserat på Hally.

Hermione skakar på huvudet.

- Tyvärr.

- Bra, säger den som glodde på Hally. Han går in och sätter sig medan den andra stänger dörren. Vi gömmer oss för honom, svarar en av dem när de ser Hermiones oförstående blick.

- Självklart, svarar Hermione och återgår till samtalet hon haft med Hally.

Men Hally lyssnar inte utan glor på tvillingarna som glor tillbaka.

- Hej! Jag är Fred Weasley och det här, han pekar på sin bror, är George.

- Hally, svarar hon precis som hon gjorde när hon presenterade sig för Hermione.

- Ny? Frågar George.

Hally nickar.

- Ah! En förstaårselev, säger Fred och kollar flinandes på George som flinar tillbaka.

- Där har ni fel killar, flikar Hermione in. Hon ska börja andra året.

Hally tänkte precis säga något men rösten i högtalaren hann före och meddelade att det var fem minuter kvar och att de skulle lämna bagaget i tåget.

- Så, började George efter en tids tystnad, vilket elevhem hoppas du kommer i?

- Jag vet inte, Hally rycker på axlarna, vilket är ni i då?

- Lejonen, svarar de samtidigt

Hally måste ha sett oförstående ut för Hermione förenklar det genom att säga att de också är Gryffindorare. När tåget stannat blir det en lång kö till utgångarna. Hally, Hermione och tvillingarna går ut bland de sista. Hagrid hade redan försvunnit ut på sjön med förstaårseleverna så Hally tog den sista vagnen med de andra. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra när de väl kom till skolan och hennes mage vände sig ut och in, i alla fall så kändes det som om den gjorde det.  
Professor McGonagall stod som tur var och väntade på Hally. Hermione och tvillingarna Weasley gick in i stora salen. När McGonagall sagt sitt och Hally fått fråga det hon undrade kom äntligen förstaårseleverna. Så när McGonagall berättat det de behövde veta så började sorteringen. Hally blev uppropad först.

- Hm… Smart flicka. Hm… Var ska jag sätta dig? Ravenclaw? Nej, du skulle inte passa in där. Lojal också märker jag. Det får bli… Gryffindor!

Rummet fylls med applåder då Hally går och sätter sig bredvid Hermione. Applåderna dör ut då McGonagall ropar upp en förstaårselev. Förstaårseleven hamnar i Ravenclaw. Efter en massa utplacerade förstaårselever ropar McGonagall upp Ginny Weasley. Hally kollar på Hermione och tänker fråga om det är tvillingarnas syster när hon ser att Hermione nickar. Ginny hamnar i Gryffindor och efter en stund poppar maten fram. Hally blir förvånad men tar hungrigt för sig. Efter att de sista förstaårseleverna ätit upp sin middag kommer efterrätterna upp. Hally kollar på efterrätterna och tar för sig av det hon känner igen.

- Får jag fråga vilka av dessa som är dina kompisar?

- De är inte här… Hermione ser orolig ut.

Hally orkar inte fråga om detaljer så hon stoppar in en bit av sin efterrätt i munnen. När efterrätterna har försvunnit kommer en finnig orangehårig person förbi och pratar lite med Hermione.

- Kan du visa din nya klasskompis runt? Jag måste ta hand om förstaårseleverna.

Hermione nickar.

- Lösenordet är Piggsvin. Han vänder sig om när han hör tvillingarnas röster och ropar: Er vill jag prata med sedan!

Hally kollar efter honom.

- Var det tvillingarnas bror?

Hermione nickar igen.

- Familjen Weasley har 7 barn. Dock går det bara fyra här just nu. En av dem är en av mina bästa vänner. Ronald Weasley heter han.

Tjejerna ryckte till när tvillingarna dök upp bakom dem.

- Välkommen till Lejonen, Hally. Tvillingarna la varsin arm runt Hallys axlar.

- Tack, sa Hally och rodnade.

- Så vad hade ni tänkt göra? Frågade George

- Tja, din bror bad mig visa Hally runt. Men jag måste prata med Harry. Hermione vände sig mot Hally. Går det bra om jag visar dig runt imorgon?

Hally nickar. Hon är besviken, men vet trots allt att Hermione har andra vänner hon vill spendera sin tid med.

- Vi kan visa dig runt Hally! Vi känner till varenda vrå, sa Fred.

- Om det är okej för Hermione förstås.

Alla tre tittade hoppfullt på Hermione, som log när hon såg deras ansikte.

- Visst.

Hally ler stort och tvillingarna flinar hemlighetsfullt. De sticker in varsin arm under hennes och drar iväg med Hally. Hally vinkar till Hermione.  
När de gått in i vartenda klassrum som finns gäspar Hally. Killarna hade fortfarande inte släppt hennes nu värkande armar.

- Kan vi inte ta och titta på det intressanta nu?

- Det tar vi i morgon, gäspade George till svar. Ta oss till Gryffindortornet, Hally!

Fred sover. George sluter ögonen när han beordrat Hally vad hon ska göra och somnar nästan omedelbart.

- Öm… Killar! Hally försökte väcka killarna men gav upp.

- Jag vet ju inte var tornet ligger! Tillade hon hopplöst för sig själv.

Hon knyckte på handleden samtidigt som hon sa wingardium leviosa knappt hörbart.  
Hon lät killarna sväva lågt, Freds huvud släpades i golvet. Hally stannade till. Den där dörren hade inte varit där innan. Hon öppnade dörren försiktigt. Där inne såg det ut som ett uppehållsrum. En soffa och en fåtölj stod framför en brasa. Hon kollade efter tvillingarna. Fred hade fastnat i dörren, Hally hjälpte honom loss med trollstaven. När Fred väl var inne i rummet spanade hon efter sängar. Hon fick syn på en trappa som ledde till två dörrar. På ena dörren stod namnen George Weasley och Fred Weasley och på den andra stod namnet Hally Rowe. Hally tyckte det var skumt men tänkte inte mer på det. Hon frågade sig själv om hon skulle lämna tvillingarna på golvet eller flytta dem till rummet som tydligen var deras. Hon bestämde sig för att vara snäll. Hon hoppade till av ett högljutt snarkande. Men lugnade snabbt ner sig när hon insåg att det var George. Eller Fred. Hon placerade killarna på var sin säng därefter gick hon utmattat in i sitt rum.

Fred väcks av ett ganska lågt skrik. Han springer in i Hallys rum efter tags letande.

- Vad är det? Frågar Fred sömnigt.

- Inget, svarar Hally och skakar på huvudet. Förlåt om jag väckte dig.

Fred går ut ur rummet och ner för trappan. Hans plan var att sova på den oemotståndliga soffan. Hally stirrar på fotografiet av en man som liknade Hally. Eller snarare som Hally liknade. Vem var den där mannen? Det var något bekant med honom. Hally gick ner och bestämde sig för att fundera på det senare. George var precis bakom henne, men hon hade inte lagt märke till honom.

- Jag trodde jag sa att du skulle ta oss till Gryffindortornet, sa George glatt.

Hally försökte dölja att hon blev skraj när han avslöjade att han var bakom henne.

- Och jag trodde att ni skulle visa mig runt. Jag räknade inte med att ni skulle visa mig vartenda klassrum som finns. Ni visade mig inte ens hur jag tar mig till Gryffindortornet, svarade Hally spydigt.

- Oj då! Det glömde vi visst. George försöker se skamsen ut men misslyckas

- Ey! Kan ni dämpa er? Jag har en mördande huvudvärk! Fred trycker huvudet i händerna så att de skulle se att han menade allvar.

- Ska lilla Freddyponken gå till Pomfreysan då?

Fred ger en arg blick till George samtidigt som Hally inte kunde låta bli att skratta.

I sjukhusflygeln.

- Varför har du släpat huvudet i golvet, Mr Weasley? Pomfrey kollar oroligt på Fred.

Hallys försöker att dämpa sitt skratt genom att vända sig bort.

- Det har jag aldrig gjort. George? Fred kollar först anklagande på George och sedan på Hally.

- Okej, okej! Jag var kanske lite arg, Hally fick arga blickar av Fred.

- Okej! Jag var arg. Men jag gjorde det bara för att ni inte ville vakna.

George skrattar.

- Kom då! George stack in sin arm under hennes. Medan Fred ligger här så kan jag visa dig de roliga ställena.

George visade henne först alla möjliga vägar som man kan ta till Gryffindortornet. När de väl sagt lösenordet till den tjocka damen och gått in möts de av en gastande Percy Weasley. Den han gastar på verkar vara ännu en Weasley. När de kommer närmre ser de att personen som sitter bredvid Weasley har sjunkit ner en bit. De ställer sig en liten bit ifrån Percy och Hally ler mot Hermione. Percy stannar upp mitt i en mening och vänder sig om när han ser Hermiones reaktion.

- Jag trodde jag sa att jag ville prata med er. Säger Percy när han fått tillbaka talförmågan.

- Du sa aldrig att du ville prata med mig, påpekade Hally.

- Var har du din bror då? Fortsätter Percy och ignorerar Hally

- Där och där, George pekar först på Percy och sedan på Ron.

- Din andra halva menar jag.

Percy låter sur så Hally går närmare Hermione för att slippa stå i krigszonen.

- Hej! Säger hon glatt.

- Var har du varit hela natten? Frågar Hermione.

- Öhm… Du vet ju att tvillingarna skulle visa mig runt. De visade mig alla klassrum och somnade sedan. Jag visste inte vägen till Gryffindortornet så vi hamnade i ett konstigt rum.

Ron harklar.

- Hej!

- Ron Weasley.

- Hally.

Ron sträcker fram sin hand som Hally tar. När hon skakat den sträcker hon fram sin hand till Harry som tar den.

- Harry.

- Hej Brorsan!

Ron flyger upp från soffan när Georges ansikte dyker upp precis bredvid hans. Hally börjar skratta men tystar skrattet genom att sätta handen för munnen.

- Du är ny va?

Hally nickar åt Harry som ställt frågan.

- Hon är också mugglarfödd, sa Hermione och tittade menande på Harry.

- Är inte du lite väl lång för att vara förstaårselev? Frågade Ron och duckar för en hård kudde som kastades av George.

- Vaddå? Ron ser oförstående ut och Harry rycker på axlarna.

- Jag är andraårselev. Precis som ni gissar jag bytte skola. Så nu var min livshistoria över. End of Story. Hally tar ett djupt andetag. Ska du fortsätta visningen George?

- Självklart, Madame! George bugar djupt. Följ mig.

- Gärna! Vill ni följa med? Hally tittar förhoppningsfullt på dem.

Hally hade hoppats på att det skulle avleda dem från frågan varför hon bytte skola. Hermione reser på sig och tittar på killarna.

- Visst, säger de i kör.

- Wow! Är ni så bra kompisar att ni kan tala i kör? Hally låtsas vara förvånad.

- Hally, sa George, förvänta dig inte något från min bror.

De gick ut ur uppehållsrummet och gick en väg som bara George kände till, i alla fall bland sällskapet.

- Jag tycker jag känner igen dig, sa Hally efter att hon sneglat på Harry ett tag. Vad heter du i efternamn?

- Potter, svarar han kortfattat.

- Åh… Då var det nog bara inbillning. Hon ler lite.

- Hey Hally! Du har aldrig sagt ditt efternamn vad jag vet. Kom George på. Har hon sagt det till dig Hermione?

Hermione skakar på huvudet.

- Men när hon skulle sorteras så sa ju Professor McGonagall hennes efternamn.

- Jösses George! Jag trodde du var uppmärksam. Hally flinade. Du har missat mitt efternamn två gånger nu. Först när jag sorterades och sedan när vi sov i det där konstiga rummet.

- Va? När sa du ditt efternamn i det rummet?

- Jag sa det kanske aldrig men det stod på dörren in till rummet jag sov i.

- Kan du inte bara säga ditt efternamn? Jag börjar få huvudvärk av att försöka förstå erat samtal, hoppade Ron in.

- Rowe. Hally Rowe. Trevligt att träffas. Hon log

- Se. Det var väl inte så farligt? George flinade.

- Vem sa att det var farligt? Hally blev förvirrad.

- Vart är vi på väg George? Harry bytte samtalsämne.

- Det ni… Det får ni se när vi är där.

- Förresten, var är Fred? Frågade Hermione.

- Hehe. Det vill vi inte veta. Svarade Hally snabbt

- Han är i sjukhusflygeln, svarade George och flinade mot Hally.

- Vad gör han där? Frågade Ron som fortfarande inte förstått.

- Ja Hally. Vad gör han där?

- Det får ni väl fråga Fred om, Hally försöker komma bort från samtalet.

- Nu är vi nyfikna, Harry log mot henne. Berätta! Annars hänger vi dig upp och ner.

- Var det där ett hot? Hally skrattade. Hon kunde inte tro sina öron.

- Det kan man väl säga, sa Harry osäkert.

Just då hade George stannat. Hally som fortfarande kollade på Harry gick rakt in i George och båda landade på golvet.

- Var du tvungen att stanna så där plötsligt?

* * *

Kanske inte den bästa fanfic men aja..... Ge mig kritik :) /Cissi


	2. Ödet Bestämmer

**Kapitel 2: Ödet Bestämmer**

Efter några månader hade Hally börjat känna sig hemma i skolan. Överfallen hade börjat och Hally satt ofta ensam på lektionerna. De flesta i Gryffindor trodde hon höll på att mista förståndet. Hon hörde en röst i väggen då och då och när hon berättade det för några tog de avstånd från henne. Ryktet spred sig och folk var rädda för henne precis som de var för Harry. Men då eleverna, även Hermione, Ron och Harry (pågrund av Polyjuicen), tog avstånd från henne tog tvillingarna Weasley ett steg närmare.

En dag vid lunchtid, på väg till Stora Salen för att äta lunch, knackade någon på Hallys axel. Hon vände sig om och fick syn på Ginny Weasley.

- Hej! Hally log, men hennes leende slocknade när hon såg Ginnys ansiktsuttryck.

- Kan jag få prata med dig? Någonstans privat?

Hally nickade och följde efter Ginny till ett tomt klassrum. Ginny stod med ryggen mot henne när Hally stängde dörren. Det såg ut som om hon höll i något men Hally kunde inte se vad det var så hon bara stod där och väntade. Ginny vände sig om och Hally fick syn på vad det var hon höll i.

- Hally, jag vet att du är mina bröders vän men kan du bevara en hemlighet?

Hally nickade. Ginny räckte boken hon hade hållit i mot Hally.

- Kan du ta hand om den här åt mig?

Hally stod mållös. Hon tog boken och kollade på framsidan. _Tom G. M. Dolder_. Hon öppnade boken och såg bara tomma sidor. Hon kollade frågande på Ginny.

- Varför ska jag ta hand om denna?

- För att jag inte vill att någon obehörig ska få tag på den, och om jag har den själv så vet jag inte vem som skulle kunna få tag på den.

- Obehörig? Som vem?

Ginny blev lika röd som sitt hår.

- Harry. Svarade hon svagt.

- Något mer jag behöver veta om den? Hally försökte låta bli att flina.

- Den är inte riktigt som en dagbok. Det märker du om du skriver i den. Hon försökte le.

- Så du menar att du ger mig denna för att jag ska skriva i den? Använda den som min dagbok? Hon blinkade mot Ginny som fattade vinken och nickade.

- Ja. Var du förresten på väg till Stora Salen?

Hallys mage gjorde sig hörd genom ett högt knorrande, hon nickade och lade ner dagboken i sin väska.

- Kom nu!

Hally öppnade dörren och gick ut med Ginny strax bakom sig. De gick in i salen och satte sig bredvid trion och tvillingarna.

- Var tog du vägen Hally? Hermione tittade på henne.

- Ja, vi var så oroliga att vi höll på att skicka ut ett räddningsteam för att leta efter dig. George flinade medan Fred försökte se allvarlig och orolig ut.

Hally kunde inte låta bli att skratta när hon såg deras ansikten.

- Jag var tvungen att ta hand om en sak, svarade hon sanningsenligt.

Hon och Ginny tog för sig av maten och började äta. Lunchen gick långsamt, eller det var nog bara Hally som tyckte det. Hon kunde inte vänta tills hon fick undersöka boken. Så som Ginny höll på verkade den väldigt cool. Men när de väl var klara var det dags för nästa lektion så Hally hade ingen tid för att göra det hon ville.

Timmarna tickade på och till slut var det dags för dagens sista lektion som var Trolldomshistoria självklart med Professor Binns. Hon kollade sig omkring och de flesta hade redan hunnit somna. Den enda vakna, förutom Hally själv, var Hermione och lektionen hade knappt börjat. En gäspning var på väg ut men hon kvävde den snabbt och återgick till dagboken. Hon undrade vem den där Dolder var. Hon öppnade boken och började skriva. Till sin förvåning försvann hennes text och efter en liten stund kom det upp en annan text. Men innan hon hann läsa den dök Rons huvud upp. Hally fick panik och smällde igen boken och försökte dölja den.

- Vad gör du?

- Inget. Du då?

- Sover. Ron flinade.

- Det märks inte.

Ronald försökte få tag på boken som Hally gömde. Hon lade ner boken i väskan och flinade åt hans trumpna min.

- Tyvärr Ron, det är hemligt.

Ron suckade och lade sig till rätta på bordet.

- Då får jag väl ta och fortsätta sova om du inte tänker berätta.

Hally kunde inte låta bli att fnissa lite innan hon tog upp boken igen för att läsa vad det var som kom upp. Texten hade försvunnit. Hon suckade och stängde igen boken. Hon ville inte upprepa misstaget hon gjorde förut och tänkte vara mer försiktig i fortsättningen.

Några dagar senare stod Hally en bit bakom ett litet gäng slytherintjejer och halvlyssnade på deras idiotiska samtal. När hon hörde namnet Hermione Granger spetsade hon öronen för att höra vad de sa om henne.

- Har ni hört vad som hände Hermione Granger? frågade en av tjejerna de andra.

- Nej, svarade de i kör.

- Hon har blivit förstenad! Sa samma tjej.

- Synd att hon inte dog, sa en av de andra tjejerna hånfullt.

Hally skyndade sig till sjukhusflygeln. Hon stannade i dörröppningen och såg Harry och Ron sitta vid hennes sida. Dörren som stod öppen var ett väldigt bra ställe ifall man ville att de som gick förbi sjukan skulle se en. Men från sängen som Hermione låg i kunde man inte se någon som stod och gömde sig där, som till exempel Hally. Hon hörde Harrys och Rons konversation och när de reste sig upp fick Hally bråttom därifrån. Hon sprang till närmsta ställe där hon kunde gömma sig. Oturligt nog var det ett klassrum fyllt med förstaårselever och Professor McGonagall. Innan Professor McGonagall hann fråga vad Hally gjorde där hade hon hoppat ut och stängt dörren. När hon hoppade ut så träffade hon Ron mitt i magen och han tappade balansen. Hally rodnade häftigt men hade ögonen på dörren så att hon kunde hoppa undan ifall McGonagall öppnade den.

- Vad i Hel... började Ron men avslutade aldrig meningen när han såg vem det var.

Harry som inte märkt att Ron inte gick bredvid pratade ivrigt med sig själv. När han märkte att Ron inte svarade så tittade han upp. Han såg Hally som stod och kollade oroligt på dörren och Ron som stod bredvid henne.

- Ron! Harry gick tillbaka.

Ron tittade upp och såg Harry på väg tillbaka. Hally reagerade och tittade upp från dörren.

- Akta dig, hann Harry skrika när dörren öppnades.

Hally flög långt innan hon landade på golvet. Hon försökte att dra några andetag men det gick inte att andas. Några sekunder senare, när killarna hunnit fram, kunde hon äntligen andas. Harry sträckte fram en hand för att hjälpa henne upp.

- Gick det bra?

Hally tog hans hand och när Harry drog upp henne förstod de varför Ron glott så förskräckt på Hallys ben. Hennes ben låg vinklat på något konstigt sätt. Det verkade som att stuntflyget hade gått fel, inte för att det var planerat att hända dock. Hally dunsade ner på golvet igen och försökte hindra att tårarna kom ut.

- Jag tror inte det. Hally undvek deras blickar.

Killarna hade stått tysta en stund när Harry bestämmer sig för att det är bäst att Hally gör ett besök i sjukhusflygeln.

- Ron, hjälp till här! Harry hade tagit Hallys ena arm över sina axlar.

Ron var inte sen att göra samma sak med Hallys andra arm.

- Vart ska vi?

- Kan du stödja på benet? Harry hade ignorerat hennes fråga.

- Nej.

- Harry, vart ska vi? Upprepade Ron Hallys fråga.

- Till sjukhusflygeln, Harry suckade. Hur smarta är ni egentligen?

Harry och Ron lämnade Hally i sängen bredvid Hermione. Hennes ben läkte fort, men Madame Pomfrey ville att hon skulle stanna över natten.  
Hally kunde inte somna. Scenen där hon klumpigt mötte Ron och Harry spelades upp varje gång hon slöt ögonen. Tidigt på morgonen somnade hon äntligen. På förmiddagen väcktes hon av ett lågt skrik. Hally öppnade ögonen sakta för att hitta skrikets ägare och får syn på Ron, Harry och Tvillingarna Weasley. Hon försökte sätta sig upp när hon fick ont vid magpartiet. När händerna var på plats för att lindra smärtan känner hon att det är blött. Hally kollar på sin mage och ser blod. Det enda hon kan göra är att pipa lite mödosamt och undra vad som hade hänt. _Hade hon sovit så djupt att hon inte ens märkte att hon blev skadad_? Till slut lyfter Hally blicken och kollar på killarna. Ingen säger något. Tystnaden ligger över dem tills Madame Pomfrey kommer visslandes in. När Pomfrey tittar upp möts hon av tio ögon som stirrar på henne. Hally kvider ofrivilligt till och Pomfrey skyndar sig fram till henne. När hon ser blod schasas killarna ut genast och Pomfrey hämtar en liten flaska med guldfärgad dryck. När flaskan är tömd och Hally fått såret omplåstrat somnar hon med en orolig Pomfrey som åskådare.  
Tvillingarna besöker Hally varje dag och besöken går ut på att ge Hally nyheter om vad som hänt, mycket handlade om Ron, och att få henne skratta.

Hallys sår har orsakat många problem. Dumbledore berättade i ett brev till Hallys mamma om Hallys tillstånd. Svaret blir oväntat. Likaså blir Dumblerdores besök för Hally

- Hally, sa Dumbledore med en allvarlig blick. Jag kommer med dåliga nyheter från din mor. Hon vill inte ha något med dig att göra.

Hally försöker svälja klumpen hon plötsligt fick.

- Har du någonstans att bo?

Hon ligger tyst ett tag. _Ska jag vara ärlig och bli någons annans ansvar?_

- Ja, nickar Hally.

Dumbledore ler och trycker hennes hand trots att han inte riktigt verkar tro på svaret.

- Det är en annan sak som du borde veta. Han ger henne ett brev och lämnar henne till att läsa brevet.

Fred och George skickas upp till hans kontor.

- Ni är väl ganska bra vänner med Hally?

Tvillingarna nickar.

- Det är ju sommar snart så ni skulle väl kunna försöka hålla kontakten med henne och till och med bjuda hem henne kanske?

- Självklart, rektorn! Hon är ju vår kompis. George log.

- Ja! Inte en chans att vi överger henne, sa Fred.

Hally var på väg ner till Stora Salen för att vara med på middagen. Pomfrey hade motvilligt gått med på det, då hennes sår hade blivit bättre så hade hon insisterat på att få gå. Tyst smög hon in under Dumbledores tal och klämde sig in mellan Ron och Fred. De blev förvånade men gjorde plats för henne. Harry skulle precis säga en sak till Ron efter Dumbledores tal när han fick syn på Hally.

- När kom du hit? Harry gapade.

- Stäng munnen innan du börjar dregla på min mat, klagade Ron.

- Förut. Hally ryckte på axlarna.

- Hej Hally! Så du lyckades övertala Madame Pomfrey trots allt. Sa Hermione glatt

George hörde Hermiones gälla röst och får plötsligt syn på Hally.

- Har du blivit bättre?

Hally nickar åt Georges fråga.

- Annars skulle jag väl inte vara här? Hally skyndar sig att skyffla in mat i munnen. Hon tuggade långsamt för att slippa svara på fler frågor.

Hallys koffert var fylld till bristningsgränsen. Det var lite konstigt att hon hade mer grejer med sig hem, nej vänta hon skulle ju inte hem, än hon hade när hon åkte hemifrån. Kanske berodde det på alla gasbindor hon fått av Pomfrey eller alla grejer hon fått av tvillingarna. När hon inte fick kofferten stängd tog hon ner den till uppehållsrummet för att få lite hjälp. Tyvärr var det lite för tidigt. Ingen var där. Som tur var hade Fred visat henne var de sov. Hally kastade upp dörren utan tanke på att det låg fler killar i rummet än bara Fred och George. Väckningsförsöken misslyckades så hon tog vattenkannan, som stod på sängbordet bredvid, och hällde den över George. Det lyckades men när George var på väg att somna om igen kittlade hon honom tills han gav upp.

- Okej, okej! Jag är vaken.

- Bra! Då kan du hjälpa mig. Hally gick mot dörren med George hack i häl.

- Vad behöver du hjälp med klockan, han kollade på klockan ovanför dörren. Klockan 5 på morgonen?

- Oj! Är den bara fem? Inte konstigt att folk fortfarande sover. Hally ler och leder George till sin koffert. Jag behöver hjälp med att stänga den här.

- Skojar du? Den lär spricka om du eller snarare jag försöker stänga den.

- Nej då! Inte om vi hjälps åt.

- Du är då allt en optimist. Men okej, jag trycker så stänger du.

Några timmar senare öppnas några utav sovrumsdörrarna och flera nyvakna gryffindorelever kommer ut. Hally sover i soffan och George sitter i en av fåtöljerna och snarkar. Några stannar upp när de går förbi, men lika fort som de har stannat lika fort går de igen. En elev står och bevakar dem.

- Hally, viskar Hermione och skakar henne försiktigt. Vakna.

- Mm, Hally vänder på sig.

När Hermione skakar henne lite hårdare en gång till öppnar hon ögonen.

- Vad Hermione? Hally satte sig upp.

- Kan du göra mig sällskap till frukost?

Hally nickade och gnuggade sig i ögonen.

- Fast vi får ta med George. Hon reste sig upp och väckte George som vaknade väldigt lätt.

- Den här fåtöljen ska man aldrig sova i. Han sträckte på sig.

- Kom nu. Hally tog hans hand och drog upp honom.

- Vart ska vi?

- Vi ska äta frukost. Hermione gick först.

- Mums, George strök sin mage.

- Varför låg ni inte i era sängar? Sa Hermione som hade saktat ner.

- Det var någon som skulle göra sig i ordning för hemfärd innan fem. George nickade menande mot Hally.

- Jag kunde inte sova eller få igen min koffert. Så George var så snäll och hjälpte mig.

George öppnade munnen för att protestera, men stängde den när han kände lukten av frukosten. Både Hally och George kastade in bröd och annat som fanns framdukat på bordet. Efter ett tag kom Fred med sin vän Lee insläntrandes. Fred såg butter ut.

- Vad är det Fred? Vaknat på fel sida av sängen eller? George flinade

Fred muttrade något som ingen hörde eftersom Harry och Ron kom högljutt in i salen.

- God morgon, sa Harry när de slog sig ner.

- God morgon, svarade Hermione.

Resten av gruppen mumlade i mun på varandra till svar. Hally försökte undvika att kolla på Ron vilket var lite svårt då han satt mittemot henne. Till slut gav hon upp och reste sig upp för att gå. Ingen reagerade så hon skyndade sig ut för att hinna ut innan de märkte att hon gick. Hon gick runt utan att tänka i korridorerna. Hon visste inte var hon var. Hon satte sig på en bänk för att försöka lista ut var hon var. Efter en stund hördes ljud, steg, som kom närmre och närmre. Till slut var de tillräckligt nära för att hon skulle kunna se vem det var. Slytherin var märket. Men var det Crabbe eller Goyle? Hon hade alltid svårt att skilja på dem. Han stannade framför Hally och tittade på henne.

- Hur kommer man tillbaka till Stora Salen? Frågade hon

- Pratar du med mig? Han gjorde sig stor och hotfull

- Vadå? Jag vill bara hitta tillbaka. Svarade hon trotsigt och oroligt

Hon försökte dölja oron men killen märkte inget ändå.

- Följ korridoren hela vägen så kommer du till Stora Salen.

- Tack. Hon reste sig upp men blev nertryckt.

- Om du berättar för någon om det här samtalet så slår jag ihjäl dig! Hotade han.

Hally svarade inte utan gick därifrån. Stora Salen närmade sig. Han hade haft rätt. Crabbe, Goyle. Goyle, Crabbe. Vem det nu var. Ron gick ut ur Stora Salen och fick syn på Hally. Han vinkade och log. _Ett kompisleende. _En besviken suck gled ur henne. Hon vinkade tillbaka och försökte se glad ut. Hon gick fram till honom.

- Hej! Har du sett de andra? Ron såg fortfarande glad ut

- Nej.

- Vart är du på väg?

- Sällskaprummet. Du då? Hally log lite besvärat.

- Samma.

Hally gick besvärat bredvid Ron. Hon försökte låta bli att titta på honom.

- Vad ska du göra i sommar då? Ron bröt isen.

- Vara hemma antar jag. Du då?

- Jaså? Så du kommer inte hem till oss då eller?

- Nej… Varför skulle jag göra det? Hally rodnade

- Fred sa att han skulle bjuda hem dig till oss och det skulle tydligen George med. De började bråka och nu verkar det som om det är jag som bjuder hem dig till oss. Han log

- Tack för inbjudan men jag kan inte, sa hon artigt och neg.

Han skrattade. Hon slappnade av.

- Har du packat färdigt då? Hally log

- Haha det är ju mig vi snackar om.

Hally ler och säger lösenorden till den tjocka damen. De kliver in och ser gryffindorelever som letar efter sina utspridda grejer.

- Vi ses, Hally ler och går mot tjejernas sovrum.

Ron gick mot killarnas i hopp om att hitta Harry.

På tåget satt tvillingarna Weasley med sin vän Lee i en kupé. De hade sällskap av Harry,Ron, Hermione och Hally. Det var mycket liv i den lilla kupén. Tvillingarna tjatade på Hally, Hermione försökte få dem att lägga av, Harry satt och spelade knallkort med Ron och Lee. Hally tittade ut genom fönstret och suckade. Hon visste inte riktigt var hon skulle ta vägen när de kom fram trots att hon fått en detaljrik karta över diagongränden av Hermione. Hennes hand pillade på halsbandet hon hade runt halsen och var inne i sina egna tankar. Ron satte sig bredvid henne. Hally ryckte till och vaknade upp ur sina tankar. Hon ler.

- Vill du spela trollkarlsschack med mig? Frågade han viskande i hennes öra för att hon skulle höra.

Hally nickade.

- Visst.

George satte sig mittemot Hally och Ron. Ron plockade fram schackbrädan och pjäserna.

- Är du hundra procent att du inte vill följa med för att det var Ron som frågade?

- Va? Hally skrattade. Den där meningen gick inte ihop.

George skrattade också. De började spela.

- Jag har lovat mamma att jag skulle vara hemma hela detta sommarlov. Hon log snett. Nästa år kanske.

- Det ska jag komma ihåg, log George.

- Schack matt, skrek Ron och log.

- Tusan också, skrattade Hally.

* * *

Äntligen kom kapitel 2 ut :) Jag hade den klar när jag lade ut kapitel ett men sen så kom jag på en sak som ska typ hända senare i ficen och då var jag tvungen att skriva dit en sak så att det kan hända och sedan glömde jag bort den oO.. :P Jag känner att den har fått sin egna vilja.. Jag styr inte så mycket längre xD Hoppas ni gillar det och jag ber om ursäkt för det som kommer att hända senare.. Det är var inte mening i början att vissa saker skulle hända.. Glöm inte att skicka en review! Btw så äger jag inget förutom Hally och möjligen handlingen :P Och jag ber om ursäkt för mina konstiga rubriker... Kapitel fyra är inte påbörjad och kapitel tre kommer nog att dröja ett tag. Tack för alla fina reviewer :D Men glöm för tusan inte att reviewa! Det gör att jag får motivation att skriva :P /Cissi


	3. Nya vänner

**Kapitel 3: Nya vänner**

Hally stannade i utgången, på väg ut ur tåget, och såg på människorna som beblandades med hogwartseleverna. Hon hade glömt hur många det var som gick på Hogwarts. Hon väcktes upp ur sina tankar av en lätt knackning och gick av tåget. George tog tag i hennes hand och drog med henne till sin familj som stod och väntade. Hally blev genast presenterad av Fred som hade gått bakom dem. Fru Weasley gav henne en kram som Hally generat tog emot. När alla Weasley-barnen och Harry, Hermione och Hally samlats gick de organiserat ut. Harry stönade när han och Hally gick ut. Hon tittade oförstående på honom. Han nickade menande mot en stor, kraftig man som stod tillsammans med sin son och fru.

- Mina släktingar.

Tvillingarna skrämde dem och fick Hally att hoppa småhögt av rädsla. Alla skrattade förutom Hally som rodnade.

- Säker på att du inte vill spendera åtminstone halva sommaren hos oss? Ron flinade åt de arga blickarna han fick från Fred och George.

Han och Hermione hade slutit sig till gruppen tillsammans med fru och herr Weasley.

- Helt säker. Hon log svagt.

- Men då syns vi nästa år då, Harry log.

- Visst.

- Blir du inte hämtad? Fru Weasley såg orolig ut.

- Jodå! Min mamma är bara lite sen. Vi syns nästa år!

- Du vill inte att vi ska vänta? Herr Weasley log.

- Nej då.

- Jag måste i alla fall gå nu, sa Harry sammanbitet.

Hally såg på när alla gav honom en kram. När de var färdiga med kramande gick han fram till henne och gav henne en kram.

- Trodde du att du skulle komma undan eller?

Hally skrattade.

- Kanske det. Hon log brett.

- Syns! Han vinkade och gick bort till sina släktingar.

Hally blev överröst med kramar av familjen Weasley och Hermione innan de lämnade henne. Hon gick mot taxibilarna när hon råkade krocka med en kille som var lite längre än henne.

- Förlåt! Jag såg dig inte. Hon rodnade rejält.

- Du får la se dig för! Han lät sur.

Hally tittade upp och såg Draco Malfoys ansikte titta tillbaka på henne.

- Vad gör du här? Hon rodnade inte längre.

- Varför bryr du dig? Han fräste åt henne.

Hally ryckte på axlarna och gick runt honom. Draco snodde runt.

- Vad är det du heter?

- Hally… Själv då? Hally låtsades som om hon inte visste.

- Draco. Nu var det hans tur att rodna.

- Något mer du vill ha frågat innan jag går? Hennes röst lät hård.

Hally log för sig själv. Hon visste att han var Harry och Weasleys fiende, men hon tänkte inte låta sig påverkas av dem förrän hon sett hur han är.

- Vart är du på väg?

- Diagongränden. Vadå då?

Hally började gå. Draco följde efter.

- Vad ska du göra där?

- Vad ska du göra där? Svarade hon då Hally började bli trött på hans frågor.

- Bo där hade jag tänkt. Eller snarare på Den Läckande Kitteln.

- Varför det? Hally blev nyfiken.

- För att mina föräldrar är bortresta och tyckte att jag skulle bo hos en kompis istället.

- Så varför gör du inte det då?

- Här var man nyfiken. Han flinade.

- Självklart.

De lastade in sina saker med hjälp från en taxichaufför och satte sig sedan i taxin. Hally rabblade upp adressen som hon hade lärt sig utantill. De satt tysta i taxin och Hally försökte ignorera smärtan från hennes skada. Draco såg ut som om han tänkte säga något flera gånger, men det kom aldrig något från honom. Ingen av dem sa ett ljud. Inte ens när de var framme. Hally fick sitt rum först och hon hade bråttom till det. Så fort Hally stängt dörren, öppnade hon den proppfyllda kofferten och drog ut första, bästa gasbinda för att byta den hon hade haft under tågresan. När gasbindan var bytt gick hon ner för att äta något. Hon fick syn på Draco. Gav honom ett försiktigt leende och han besvarade det. Hon beställde kycklingsoppa och satte sig mittemot honom. Han tittade sig diskret omkring utan att berätta varför.

- Har du redan ätit?

Han nickar.

- Du tog ju så lång tid på dig att komma ner. Han log sitt sneda leende.

- Hallå! Jag är ju tjej! Hally skrattade och åt upp sin soppa.

- Jag trodde du var av den mindre tjejiga sorten… men jag hade väl fel.

- Du har då höga tankar om människor.

- Självklart!

De tystnade. Hally hade svårt att förstå varför han var hatad så mycket av de andra. Men sen så visste hon ju inte hela historien. Hally låg länge i sin hyrda säng och funderade på vad han kunde ha gjort för dumt för att de skulle hata honom så mycket. Till slut gav hon upp och somnade.

Hally vandrade omkring i Diagongränden. Hon hade precis hämtat trollkarlspengar från sitt valv och undrade vad hon skulle göra först. Det var första gången hon var i diagongränden för sommaren. Hon och Draco hade suttit på Den Läckande Kitteln och gjort läxorna de första dagarna. Kanske inte den bästa starten på ett sommarlov. Draco hade protesterat hela tiden, men han kunde inte förneka att det kändes skönt att ha dem avklarade. Hally satte sig utanför Florean Fortescues glassbar med en glass i handen. Det var så mycket hon ville se, men Hally visste inte var hon skulle börja.

- Hej Hally!

- Hej, hon log.

Draco köpte sig en glass och satte sig bredvid henne.

- Det första du gör är att köpa dig en glass, Draco skrattade.

- Nä… det första jag gjorde var att hämta lite pengar. Hon log.

- Och då var du tvungen att fira det med en glass?

- Självklart!

De slickade på sina glassar i tystnad. Hally tog mod till sig.

- Varför hatar ni varandra?

- Vilka?

- Du, Hermione, Harry och Weasley?

- Tja, Hermione är en smutskalle, Weasley är blodsförrädare och hatade av min familj och med Harry är det personligt.

- Men halvblod är det inget fel på? Hon log snett.

- Det beror på. Han fick plötsligt en konstig blick. Vi ses

Han gick sin väg. Hon satt kvar.

Mer än halva sommaren hade gått nu. Draco hade försvunnit mer eller mindre. Hon såg honom allt mindre och undrade om det hade något med henne att göra. Men så kom Harry med nattbussen och hon fick panik. Hur skulle hon kunna hålla det hemligt om han skulle bo där resten av sommaren? Hally knackade på Dracos dörr. Dörren öppnades, men det var inte Draco som öppnade den.

- Hej Hally! Harry log trött.

- Hej, hon log nervöst.

- Ville du något?

- Nej, det var inget. Fel dörr. Vi syns.

Hon gick tillbaka till sitt rum. Hally funderade. _Kanske det inte skulle bli så farligt om han fick reda på det. Han vet ju hur det känns. Men han kanske berättar det för de andra. Som om han inte kommer att få reda på det nu. Hur kunde jag vara så dum och tro att jag skulle få tag på Draco? Men hade han inte sagt att han bodde i rum nummer elva?_ Hon suckade och somnade.

Hon vaknade av att något pickade på fönstret. Hon öppnade fönstret och in flög en stor tornuggla, släppte ett kuvert på hennes säng och flög ut igen. Hally följde ugglan med blicken och stängde fönsterdörren när ugglan försvunnit. Hon satte sig på sängen och öppnade kuvertet från Hogwarts. Såklart var det inköpslistan över böcker de behövde för tredje året. Hally klädde på sig och gick ner för att äta frukost. Hon gjorde upp planerna för dagen i huvudet medan hon åt frukost. Hon satt med ryggen mot trappan så hon såg inte när Harry kom ner.

- Har du också fått ditt brev idag?

Hally satte i halsen och nickade.

- Får jag göra dig sällskap eller ska jag börja med att ställa jobbiga frågor?

- Det är väl klart att du får göra mig sällskap! Hon log. Men de där frågorna låter inte så bra.

Harry skrattade.

- Jag ska få svar på dem på ett eller annat sätt.

- Jaså det ska du? Hon log.

- Har du ätit klart?

Hon nickade.

- Jag ska bara göra en sak.

Hally gick upp till sitt hyrda rum för att byta gasbindan (såret hade ännu inte läkt), hämta sina guldmynt och inköpslistan.

- Klar? Hon log mot Harry.

- Klar!

De gick in i Diagongränden.

- Skulle inte du bo hemma hos din mamma?

- Ehm… Jo, om hon hade velat ha något att göra med mig.

- Va?! Harry stannade upp. Och detta har du vetat hur länge?

Hally kände att frågorna var obehagliga.

- Sen, hon dröjde på svaret, ungefär då jag fick min skada, hon pekade på det inlindade såret.

- Är inte du mugglarfödd?

- Det var vad jag trodde. Men tydligen inte.

- Vadå? Är din mamma häxa?

Hally skakade på huvudet.

- Min pappa är. Hon pillade på sitt halsband. Du vet, jag har haft det här halsbandet sen jag var liten, men aldrig vetat vart nyckeln lett till. Inte ens min mamma visste.

Harry kollade på henne.

- Ett enda brev och sen visste jag. Jag visste att den man jag trott var min pappa i hela mitt liv inte var det.

Hon kollade på honom.

- Varför berättar jag detta för dig?

Harry ryckte på axlarna.

- För att du bor på Den Läckande Kitteln just nu. Han log.

Hally log.

- Så, nu är det dags för dig att berätta din story!

- Nähä du! Du har inte berättat klart. Vart leder nyckeln?

- Till valvet jag tydligen har i Gringotts.

- Du är som mig då. Har ett valv fyllt med guld utan att veta om det förrän du kommer till Hogwarts.

Hally nickar.

- Något mer du vill veta?

- Vad menar du med att din mamma inte vill ha något med dig att göra?

- Tja… jag vet inte. Rektorn sa att hon inte ville ha något med mig att göra. Antar väl att hon trodde att jag skulle kosta för mycket.

- Men din pappa då?

- Du vet, man brukar inte ha ett valv fyllt med guld i hela sitt liv om ens pappa lever utan att veta om det.

- Kanske det.

- Han försvann. Strax efter jag föddes.

- Det känns lite som om vi har en del gemensamt. Han log sorgset.

- Jaså?

De gick in i bokaffären Flourish and Blotts och inhandlade det de behövde.

- Nu får du berätta din livshistoria.

- Vadå? Så du tänker inte ställa några frågor?

- Nej, jag tänker låta dig berätta din historia. Hon log.

Harry började berätta sin historia.

- Pst.

Hally tittade på Harry, han verkade inte hört ljudet så som han malde på, hon återgick till att lyssna på honom.

- Pst!

Där var det där ljudet igen. Hon kollade åt hållet ljudet kom från. Där stod Draco. Han vinkade åt henne att komma till honom. Hon gav Harry en blick, han var fullt upptagen med att prata, konstaterade hon. Hally gick till Draco. Han gav henne en lapp, satte fingret framför munnen när hon försökte säga något och försvann. Hally läste lappen:

'Möt mig vid glassbaren när glasögonormen gått och lagt sig.'

Hon vek ihop lappen och lade den i fickan innan hon slöt sig till Harry igen. Det dröjde inte länge förrän Harry slutade prata, men det var inte något Hally märkte. Hon var inne i sina tankar och det märkte Harry. Till slut kunde han inte stå ut med tystnade.

- Hally, sa han försiktigt och sedan lite högre. Hally.

Hally ryckte till och kollade på Harry. Hon log ursäktande mot honom.

- Vad tänkte du på?

Hon tvekade lite.

- Tom G. M. Dolder. Vet du vem det är?

- Tom Gus Mervolo Dolder, svarade han bittert.

Minnet av vad som hade hänt i slutet av terminen dök upp när hon nämnde namnet, något han helst velat glömma. Hallys suck väckte honom ur sina tankar och minnen.

- Varför ville du veta det?

Hon ryckte på axlarna.

- Jag läste det någonstans. Är han känd eller så?

- Ja.

Harry tyckte det var konstigt att hon inte visste det. Dumbledore hade ju nämnt det i förbifarten på en av de sista middagarna. Sen mindes han att hon hade legat i sjukhusflygen under det talet om hon nu inte hade kommit tidigare. Det var den dagen då Ron tyckte att han, Harry, hade dreglat över Rons mat.

- Han är Voldemort.

Hally försökte låta bli att se chockad ut.

- Jaha, svarade hon kort.

De gick mot Florean Fortescues glassbar i tystnad.

- Vilka kurser kommer du att läsa detta år? Frågade han för att starta en konversation.

- Skötsel och vård av magiska djur och talmagi. Du då?

- Spådomskonst och den där magiska djur saken. Han flinade.

- Spådomskonst, upprepade hon frågande. Varför det?

Harry ryckte på axlarna.

- Det lät mest flummigt, svarade han och tillade sedan snabbt, Ron kommer att ha den med.

Hally bara log åt honom och slickade på sin glass som nu höll på att smälta av den stekande solen. Harry hade redan ätit upp sin glass och reste sig upp.

- Jag måste göra mina läxor, ursäktade han sig och gick.

Hally kände sig lättad över att han äntligen gått. Men innan hon hann njuta av ensamheten dök Draco Malfoy upp. Hon suckade och tittade envist på sin glass.

- Hej, sa han.

- Hej.

- Du vet att det inte kommer att bli ett hål i din glass för att du stirrar på den.

Hally kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

- Vad vill du, Draco?

Genast började Draco häva ut sig en massa saker (som är för konstiga för att skriva här) som om hon hade sagt åt honom att berätta. Till slut stod inte Hally ut längre, de blev allt mer konstiga för varje sak han sa.

- Vad vet du om Tom Dolder?

Draco tystnade.

- Inte mycket mer än att han är Voldemort.

Hon såg besviken ut.

- Vadå? Vad är det som är så speciellt med honom?

- Inget. Hon skakade på huvudet.

Det blev tyst.

- Vad ville du förresten? Frågade Hally som plötsligt kom ihåg lappen hon hade fått av honom tidigare.

- Äh, det var inget.

Hally suckade.

- Bor du hemma nu eller?

Draco nickade samtidigt som det smärtade till i hennes sår. Hon försökte att ignorera det men hennes ansikte lyste av smärta. Hally såg på Draco att han hade märkt hennes smärta och en ansträngd tystnad svepte över dem. Draco reste sig upp.

- Jag måste gå, ursäktade hans sig och försvann.

Hally suckade och slängde sin glass. Det var dags för henne att byta gasbinda. Hon gick långsamt och osmidigt till den Läckande Kitteln. Till slut, efter många knuffanden och skuffanden, kom hon fram till värdshuset för att upptäcka hur fullt det var. Hon tog sig igenom en hop knökade människor med grimaser och ursäkter för att komma till trappan. Hally tog sig långsamt upp med tankarna på varför såret gjorde så ont. Hon gick in i sitt hyrda rum och drog genast upp en oanvänd gasbinda. Hon bytte den vant och satte sig på sängen. Det dröjde inte länge förrän hon somnade av utmattning.

De kommande veckorna spenderade hon med Harry eller sig själv. Draco hade försvunnit, igen. En dag, på väg tillbaka till Den Läckande Kitteln tillsammans med Harry, vandrade hennes tankar till Tom Dolder. Det var längesedan hon hade tänkt på honom. Men hon fick inte tänka på honom särskilt länge. Det var fullt med rödhåriga människor. Hela familjen Weasley, inte Bill eller Charlie dock, satt där inne tillsammans med en brunhårig flicka. Hade man sett rummet uppifrån hade man kunnat lokalisera Hermione nästan direkt. Hally flinade åt sina tankar och hade glömt bort att hon hade sagt till dem att hon skulle bo hemma denna sommar. Ron var den första som fick syn på dem och det var han tvungen att berätta för resten av familjen genom att ropa hej till dem. Alla i rummet tystnade och följde Rons blick. Tvillingarna Weasley gick genast fram för att skaka hand med dem.

- Nämen vad roligt att stöta på er här, sa de unisont.

Hally kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

- Nämen, jag tror jag har glömt era namn, svarade hon glatt.

- George, sa Fred och pekade på sig själv, och det där är Fred.

- Nej tvärtom, protesterade George flinandes, eller är det?

Nu skrattade de alla tre och både Hermione och Ron kom fram till dem.

- Hej, sa Hermione.

Hally var för upptagen med att skratta att hon inte märkte Hermione eller Ron.

- Hej, svarade Harry med ett flin.

- Jag trodde Hally skulle bo hos sin mamma, sa Hermione ut i luften högt.

Alla tystnade igen.

- Ehm… började Hally.

Alla stirrade på henne och hon började känna sig obekväm.

- Det gjorde jag. Men sen så skrev Harry att han bodde på Den Läckande Kitteln och då åkte jag också hit för att mamma skulle bort, hittade hon på med blossande kinder.

Det verkade som att alla trodde på henne. Ron ledde Harry till bordet där han hade sin bild på familjen i Egypten och började berätta om semestern han hade haft. George och Fred drog iväg med Hally utan att någon märkte det. Hally var osäker på om de inte hade trott henne eller om de bara ville vara med sin kompis ifred. De kom in i ett rum som såg ut att vara deras för stunden och hon sattes på sängen. Hally kollade avvaktande på dem.

- Hur har du haft det i sommar? Frågade Fred.

- Bra, svarade Hally misstroget.

- Bra, konstaterade George.

- Ni då?

Hally slappnade av lite.

- Bra! Svarade de i unison.

Hally flinade åt dem.

* * *

Okej.. Tredje kapitlet kom ut till slut :P Men det kommer antagligen att dröja ett tag innan kapitel fyra kommer ut.. Det är inte klart och jag har mycket i skolan så jag har inte haft lust att skriva på länge. Plus att jag har praktik i fyra veckor snart, ska försöka skriva då. Jag vill tacka min syster och Faara som har hjälpt mig med att läsa igenom :) Det lät som om det skulle bli ett jättelångt tacktal men men xD Jag vill även tacka alla som läser, för det är väl trevligt :)  
Förlåt, för att jag drog in Draco i denna fic.. Det var inte min mening.. Det råkade bara bli så... Och jag ber om ursäkt för att den håller på att bli usel och att jag har börjat på kapitel 7 istället för att fortsatt med kapitel 4. Nä, nu orkar ni inte mig längre, va? :) Jag ska gå och äta snart.. Sitter i skolan :) Aja, Have fun :=)

Äger ingeting förutom Hally och hennes historia :P


	4. Ett overkligt skolår

**Kapitel 4: Ett overkligt skolår**

Väl tillbaka i skolan kunde Hally inte sluta le. Hon hade verkligen saknat Hogwarts. Hallys munterhet smittade av sig på tvillingarna och trion. Och det blev bara bättre när deras nya försvar mot svartkonstlärare visade sig vara bättre än Gyllenroy Lockman. Fast vem som helst skulle kunna slå honom. Hally började tro att hennes otur äntligen skulle vända. Från att ha det värsta skolåret till att ha det bästa. Fast egentligen kunde hon inte kalla sitt första år på Hogwarts det värsta. Men det låg på en delad första plats med hennes enda år på Beauxbatons.

Remus Lupin tände hennes låga för skolan och trots att hon fortfarande var nära vän med tvillingarna Weasley engagerade hon sig mer i skolan. Hon hade fortfarande svårt för att umgås med trion även om hennes nyfunna vänskap med Harry gjorde henne villig att umgås med dem. Anledningen hette Ronald Weasley. Av någon orsak hade det blivit svårare att vara runt honom.

Just denna dag besvärade det henne inte. Det var terminens första "Skötsel och vård av magiska djur"-lektion, något som Hally hade sett fram emot. Hon gick en bit bakom trion, tillsammans med Neville. Blicken var fastetsad på Ron. Men det dröjde inte länge innan hon släppte honom med blicken för att kunna fokusera på den stora halvjätten. Hallys hjärta slog ett dubbelslag när de närmade sig en inhägnad. Hon var angelägen över att få reda på vad för djur det kunde vara i inhägnade och blev därför irriterad när Hagrid maskade. Till slut när Malfoy sagt sitt om böckerna, gick Hagrid äntligen för att hämta djuren. Den Draco Malfoy hon lärde känna under sommaren var som bortblåst. Hally stirrade förargat på Draco för att den killen inte längre fanns i Dracos kropp och han vände sig om. När han fick syn på Hally mjuknade hans ansiktsuttryck bara för att kunna hårdna igen sekunden efter, på grund av Hallys blick. Lavender Brown avbröt blickarna som pågick mellan Hally och Draco med ett tjut av förtjusning. Hally vände på huvudet mot Hagrid och hennes ansiktsuttryck ändrades till förtjusning. Hade hon hållit kvar blicken några sekunder till hade hon sett Dracos sårade blick som kunde anas genom masken.

- Kom närmre, mullrade Hagrid.

Hally drog med sig Neville närmare samtidigt som trion närmade sig. Hally höll fortfarande i Neville, för att han inte skulle backa, och lyssnade intresserat på det Hagrid berättade om hippogrifferna. Hon hade dock inte modet i behåll, för när Hagrid frågade efter en frivillig stod hon och tvekade. Hon ångrade sig snabbt men inte tillräckligt snabbt för att vara den frivilliga. Harry hade redan anmält sig motvilligt. Hally som inte ville vara avundsjuk på sin vän vände på huvudet och försökte tjuvlyssna på vad Draco och hans storvuxna vänner pratade om. Det gick inte så bra då Draco stod för långt bort för att hon skulle kunna höra hans lågmälda röst. Hon vände tillbaka huvudet och intresset till hippogrifferna och Harry. Harry bugade och det dröjde innan hippogriffen bugade tillbaka. När Hagrid nämnde att han skulle få rida kände hon ett stygn av avundsjuka och sorg. När Harry kom tillbaka fick resten av klassen prova på. Hally och Neville provade på en hippogriff som liknade den hippogriff Harry hade ridit. Neville var som vanligt rädd och hoppade undan för jämnan. Hally suckade åt honom och bugade. Hippogriffen bugade nästan genast och hon gick fram för att klappa djuret. Neville såg beundrat på henne, ungefär så som han hade sett ut när Harry hade hoppat ner från det stora djuret innan. Ouppmärksam på små detaljer som hon var märkte Hally det inte. Hon lämnade Neville och hippogriffen för att närma sig Draco Malfoy som fångat hennes uppmärksamhet. Hon var inte tillräckligt nära för att höra vad han sa, men hon antog att det inte var något bra för helt plötsligt låg han på marken och skrek. Hally ökade takten och sprang den sista biten för att se vad som hade hänt. Hon var för långsam, eller snarare för långt bort för när hon kom fram hade Hagrid redan försvunnit med Draco. Hon gick bredvid trion tillbaka till slottet.

- Vad hände? Frågade hon ängsligt och oron lyste i hennes ögon.

- Draco förolämpade Vingfåle, förklarade Harry sammanbitet.

Hally behövde ingen mer förklaring, Hagrid hade ju trots allt förklarat allting tidigare.

- Tror ni att han kommer klara sig?

Hon visste att han fick skylla sig själv, men hon kunde inte låta bli att oroa sig.

- Madame Pomfrey klarar allt! Svarade Ron och fick en blick av Hermione.

- Nästan allt, ändrade han sig tyst.

Svaret gjorde henne inte bättre till mods. Hally lyssnade inte på bråket som pågick mellan Gryffindoreleverna och gick. Hally gick aldrig till sjukhusflygeln för att besöka Draco trots att hon ville. Hon var fortfarande orolig när det var dags för middagen. Pansy Parkinsson syntes inte till vid slytherinbordet så hon antog att Pansy fortfarande var i sjukhusflygeln med Draco.

Hally satt och petade i maten. Hermione suckade ljudligt åt henne.

- Du vet väl att du har börjat magra, konstaterade Ron okänsligt.

Hon ryckte på axlarna.

- Allvarligt, vad är det för fel?

Alla sju, Hermione, Ron, Harry, George, Fred, Ginny och Lee, spetsade öronen. Alla ville veta. Det var något de hade velat veta från början, då hon blev nästan helt apatisk av oron. Fast det visste ju inte de att hon var orolig för Draco och det var något hon inte kunde berätta för dem. Så det var inte förrän nu hon hade kommit på en anledning som hon kunde säga och som var sann. Hally fuktade läpparna.

- Vad kommer att hända med Vingfåle och de andra hippogrifferna?

De tittade förvånat på varandra som om de förväntat sig något allvarligare. Hally tog tillfället och försökte så diskret som möjligt titta mot platsen där Draco brukade sitta när det var middag. Hon blev förvånad när hon fick syn på Draco sittandes där. Hally förflyttade tillbaka blicken till gryffindorbordet. Där Hermione tog ton.

- Det kommer antagligen inte hända något med de andra hippogrifferna. Men vad som händer med Vingfåle vet jag inte. Det är ju ändå Malfoy vi pratar om här.

Hally försökte le. Hon fortsatte peta i maten tills resten hade ätit klart. Då började de gå mot uppehållsrummet med Hally i släpet. Det dröjde inte länge innan de stötte på Malfoy trots att Hally inte sett att han hade lämnat stora salen före dem. Det vanliga bråket började men Hally var så trött på deras bråk att hon slutade lyssna på deras nya verbala attacker. Hon tänkte på annat när hon helt plötsligt kände en hand i hennes. Hon tittade upp och fick syn på Draco. Han log lite och släppte handen lika fort som han hade tagit den. Hally kände en lapp i handen och öppnade den.

_Ikväll utanför uggletornet, klockan nio._

- Kommer du eller? Ropade George och avbröt hennes tankar.

Hally sprang ikapp dem och fick en arm runt axlarna av Fred.

Senare på kvällen sade Hally till sina vänner att hon skulle gå till biblioteket. Hermione, som brukade ha en absurd förklaring till att följa med, hade ingen denna gång. Något som var tur för Hally som inte ens skulle gå förbi biblioteket. Hon tog den snabbaste rutten till uggletornet. Draco stod och väntade på henne.

- Kan vi inte gå någon annanstans?

- Som vart?

Hally ryckte på axlarna. Sedan lyste hon upp.

- Vi kan alltid gå till, hon tänkte till lite, sjätte våningen.

- Vad finns där?

- Det får du se.

Hon flinade och tog tag i Dracos hand för att dra med honom. Inte för att det lyckades, smal som hon var. De gick samma runda tre gånger. Hally tänkte, precis som hon hade gjort förra gången, hårt på vad de behövde och Draco undrade vad hon tänkt ut. Till slut såg han dörren, som Hally redan gått in genom, och gick in. Han gapade och hon satte sig i soffan framför brasan. Hally kunde inte låta bli att fnissa åt honom.

- Vad ville du? Frågade hon

Frågan fick fart på Draco. Han satte sig i andra änden av soffan.

- Hur mår du? Draco såg allvarlig ut.

- Jag mår bra.

- Helt ärligt?

Hally nickade.

- Du då? Hon tittade menande på mitellan hans arm hängde i.

- Äh, den här är bara för syns skull, han flinade.

- Varför har du inte ätit något? Draco blev allvarlig igen.

- Har du spionerat på mig eller?

Draco flinar.

- Det vore väl ändå typiskt mig?

- Ja, det skulle inte förvåna mig, fnissade Hally.

Vårterminen gick otroligt fort.  
Hally hade besökt Hagrid och Vingfåle så fort hon fick chansen. Sista examen för året var precis avklarad när hon fick e uggla från Hagrid som berättade att Vingfåle skulle avrättas samma kväll. Hally skyndade sig ner till Hagrids stuga. Hon knackade på dörren till stugan. Hagrid öppnade dörren och hon slog armarna så gott som det gick runt den stora klunsen. Där släppte tårarna och de bara strömmade ner för kinderna. Hagrid lossade hennes armar från sin mage och drog in henne varav han därefter stängde dörren.

Någon timma senare var Hally på väg tillbaka till skolan. Hon försökte tänka på annat. Men nu när examen var över var det svårt att inte tänka på Vingfåle. För att tänka på annat bestämde hon sig för att prata med professor Lupin. Väl framme vid professor Lupins kontor var det låst. Hally suckade uppgivet och vandrade iväg. Det var kanske bäst, hon visste inte ens vad hon skulle säga till honom. Hon visste bara att hon behövde ha något annat att tänka på. Efter att ha blivit utskälld av Filch med ett "Vad håller du på med?" och ett "Ja, gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummet då, där du hör hemma!" gick hon tillbaka till professor Lupins kontor. Denna gången stod dörren till kontoret vidöppen och ut kom professor Snape.

- Ja? Frågade Snape

Hally var chockad av att se professor Snape utkommande ur professor Lupins kontor och hann inte säga något innan han fortsatte.

- Ville du något?

Hally skakade på huvudet och rundade ett hörn och vände sig om. Hon såg när professor Snape stängde dörren och gick iväg. Han verkade vara på väg ut, Hally väntade tills han var utom synhåll och gick fram till professor Lupins dörr. Hon knackade 3 gånger och gick sedan in. Det var ingen där men hon fick syn på ett pergament liggandes på skrivbordet som hon kände igen. Marodörkartan. Tvillingarna hade visat henne den och de hade använt den ett antal gånger. Hally undrade varför den låg där men när hon fick syn på vart Snape var på väg nånstans och vart Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius Black och Peter Pettigrew var fick hon bråttom. Hon skyndade sig till det piskande pilträdet och såg inte Snape någonstans och antog att han redan var där nere. Hally och tvillingarna hade vart precis där hon står just nu och försökt hitta en väg in. Till slut hade de hittat den och just nu var Hally glad för det. Hon petade på knölen med en stor pinne och trädet stelnade till. Hon kröp ner i hålet och skyndade sig så gott hon kunde. Hon hörde ljud och smög så snabbt hon kunde uppför trappan. Där fick hon syn på Snape i dörröppningen och såg Harrys osynlighetsmantel liggandes en bit bort. Så försiktigt hon kunde tog hon mantel och svepte den över sig. Sedan ställde Hally sig bakom Snape för att få bästa utsikt på problemet. Det tog inte lång tid för Hally att förstå att just nu var det Snape som var problemet men just nu var det inget hot. Hon gick in i rummet i precis lagom tid. För precis då tog Harry tre långa steg så att han hamna framför dörren.

- Undan med dig, Potter. Du har redan problem så det räcker! Röt Snape. Om jag inte hade kommit hit och räddat ditt skinn hade…

Hally såg från Harry till Snape och sedan tillbaka till Harry igen. Varför skulle hon lägga sig i? Hon funderade på att gå när Harry hade flyttat på sig men när hon tittade på Snape igen såg han så galen ut att hon höjde sitt trollspö igen och riktade den mot honom. Hon aktade lite på manteln så att trollspöt skulle kunna sätta honom ifall hon skulle attackera. Hally skrek 'Expelliarmus' när Snape såg ut att ta ett steg. Hon var dock inte med på att Harry, Hermione och Ron skulle göra detsamma exakt samtidigt som henne och fick därför Snape på sig. Hon tappade osynlighetsmantel och slog i golvet.

- Hally?! Hörde hon Hermione skrika.

Både Harry och Hermione sprang fram till henne och puttade bort Snape så att hon kunde resa på sig.

- Vad gör du här? Frågade Ron

- Jag skulle prata med professor Lupin, började hon blygt. Men han var inte där och så låg marodörkartan på skrivbordet och så..

Hally avbröt sig.

- Varför hade professor Lupin marodörkartan, Harry? Hon vände sig mot Harry.

- Jag konfiskerade den, svarade Lupin. Så vad gör du här?

- Jag såg att professor Snape var på väg hit och att ni var här, hon nickade mot trion, och du, professor Lupin. Men jag såg även Sirius Black och Peter Pettigrew. Jag tänkte att ni kanske behövde lite hjälp.

Hon fick en tacksam kram av Hermione och satte sig på sängen brevid Ron.

- Du skulle inte ha gjort det där, sade Black och såg på Harry. Du skulle ha överlåtit honom åt mig…

Hally kände sig som en åskådare. Hon var fortfarande osäker på om hon skulle kommit. Hade det inte vart för att Sirius Black var där hade hon antagligen inte gått dit. Hally lyssnade och väntade och tänkte att Hermione verkligen var smart och att Harry var storsint och att Ron… Ron var modig när det väl gällde. De gjorde sig iordning för att gå. Först gick Krumben, efter honom gick Lupin, Pettigrew och Ron fastbundna i varandra. Snape svävade efter och Sirius Black gick bakom och upprätthöll svävningsbesvärjelsen. Harry, Hermione och Hally gick gick och småpratade med Hermione när hon plötsligt utropade:

- Å, nej! Han tog ju inte sitt elixir nu i kväll! Han är farlig!

- Spring, skrek Sirius

Ingen av dem sprang, de kunde inte lämna Ron. De skyndade sig fram till honom efter att Lupin försvunnit.

- Kan du stå upp? Hally kollade oroligt på honom

- Jag vet inte, svarade Ron med svag röst

De hjälpte honom upp och precis då hörde de Sirius jämra sig av smärta.

- Sirius! Skrek Harry och stirrade åt de håll Sirius hade försvunnit.

- Gå! Hally knuffade honom. Vi klarar oss.

Harry sprang iväg och Hermione kollade oroligt åt de hållet.

- Hjälp honom! Vi klarar oss, om inte Mr. Big Guy här protesterar

- Bara jag inte blir ensam, flinade Ron.

Hermione sprang efter Harry och lämnade de två vännerna ensamma.

- Så… började Hally. Vad ska vi göra?

- Jag vet inte, Ron ryckte på axlarna.

- Ska vi försöka ta oss till slottet?

Ron nickade.

- Kan vi låta Snape ligga kvar här? Jag orkar verkligen inte honom.

Hally log och de bärjade gå mot slottet. Ron haltade och hängde på Hally. När de kom fram till en bänk satte de sig och vilade.

- Jag tror inte att jag kan fortsätta längre, sa Ron och grimaserade.

- Ska jag gå och hämta hjälp?

Ron skakade på huvudet och såg livrädd ut vid tanken.

- Lämna mig inte!

Hally satte sig ner och tittade på honom för att sedan vända bort blicken. Hon visste inte hur hon skulle börja. Hon ville berätta så otroligt mycket för honom. Hally tog mod till sig.

- Ron…

- Ja? Han tittade på henne.

- Du vet när jag sa att jag bara skulle vara hemma under sommarlovet.

Ron väntade frågande på att hon skulle fortsätta.

- Jag var nog inte det.

- Vadå nog?

- Jag vet helt enkelt inte om man kan kalla det för att vara hemma. För jag har inget hem.

Hally andades ut. Så nu var det sagt.

- Va? Ron såg oförstående på henne. Varför har du inte sagt detta innan? Jag trodde vi var kompisar.

- Det är inte så lätt att berätta sånt innan man hunnit smälta det. Du är den andra som fått reda på det.

- Vem är den första.

- Harry. Han upptäckte mig på Den Läckade Kitteln.

- Fast jag hade velat vara mer än din kompis, kom det ur Hally.

Det var inte meningen att hon skulle säga det högt. Det bara slank ut. Ron tittade på henne.

- Vad sa du? Han såg ut som om han inte vågade tro på det hon nyss sagt.

- Jag sa att jag hade velat vara mer än din kompis, hon kollade ner i marken.

Ron som inte var van vid detta kom inte på något att säga.

- Vad vill du att jag ska säga? kom det ur honom efter ett tag

- Jag har inte bett dig säga något, svarade Hally blygt.

- Jag trodde du gillade typ Harry, det gör väl alla tjejer?

Hally skakade på huvudet.

- Inte på det sättet i alla fall. Det har varit du väldigt länge.

- Verkligen? Ron tittade förvånat på henne. Det har jag inte märkt.

- Kanske för att jag har undvikit dig för att slippa känna.

Han flyttade sig lite närmare henne. Hon kunde inte låta bli att hoppas. Men hon ville inte veta vad hon hoppades på. Han tittade på henne.

- Du följer med hem till oss under sommarlovet väl?

- Bara om jag måste. Hon log lite svagt.

Deras ansikten var väldigt nära varandra nu.

- Då tvingar jag dig.

Ron kysste henne och hon kunde inte låta bli att le.

- Jag antar att jag måste följa med nu då.

Ron nickade och flinade.

- Tro inte att jag tänker låta min flickvän bo på Den Läckande Kitteln!

Hally skrattade.

- Ska vi… längre hann hon inte då hon blev avbruten av Snape.

- Följ med mig till slottet.

Han hade med sig Harry, Hermione och Black, alla avsvimmade. De tittade förvånat på varandra och sedan hjälpte Hally Ron att resa sig upp.

- Sätt fart! Väste Snape som hunnit en bra bit.

- Vi kommer! Om du inte kanske har märkt det så är Ron skadad och därför tar det lite längre tid för honom.

- Jaja.

Han fortsatte att gå. Hally hjälpte Ron och de följde efter Snape så fort de kunde vilket inte var särskilt fort.

- Undrar vad han har gjort med dem, muttrade Ron.

- Han har säkert förgiftat dem med sin andedräkt, flinade Hally.

Ron skrattade.  
De nådde sjukhusflygeln efter ett tags kånkande och efter att Ron lagt sig i en säng och Hally blivit undersökt av madame Pomfrey blev hon uttvingad från flygeln. Hally som helst hade stannat kvar hos sina vänner återvände långsamt till Gryffindortornet.

Sirius Black hade rymt, Vingfåle hade flytt och trion var tillbaka. Hally kunde inte vara gladare. Det var sista middagen för i år och Hally skulle följa med sin pojkvän hem till honom. Tvillingarna hade jublat av glädje när de fick höra att hon skulle följa med dem hem. Fast ingen visste ännu att Ron och Hally var tillsammans. Det gjorde henne inget, de hade precis blivit tillsammans och tog det långsamt. Hon tittade på Ron som satt mittemot henne och han log mot henne. Hally blev alldeles varm inom sig och tänkte för första gången på länge att allt skulle ordna sig.

* * *

Så, hoppas ni är glada nu! Det tog ett väldigt långt tag men nu är den äntligen här! Jag saknade både tid och inspiration för att skriva och sen glömde jag bort den. Men nu är det påsklov och jag ska försöka skriva kapitel fem nu när jag kan. Skriv en review om vad ni tyckte. Notera att första biten är skriven vid en annan tidpunkt och väldigt korrigerad om man jämför med sista delen. Ingen har läst igenom den så ha lite överseende. Klockan är nämligen just nu halv fyra och jag har suttit uppe och skrivit klart den bara för er skull så läs och njut. Nu säger jag god natt :D

/Cissi


End file.
